


making me wait for it

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, First Kiss, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: They’re always doing things out of order. Five important kisses in Jack and Gabe’s out-of-order life. And one time that they didn't kiss, but things went right.





	

**one.**

He kisses Jack because it felt right.

Jack wraps his arms around him, kisses him back, and it’s what Gabe imagines perfection tastes and feels like. It’s fine whiskey and something that he could never describe if asked, but sends heat shooting through him.

He’s keenly aware of the press of their lips, how Jack’s breathing hitches when Gabe’s thumb strokes across his cheek, and the beat of their hearts in their chest. And he can’t imagine being anywhere else, kissing anyone else.

Gabe wants this as he’s wanted nothing else before.

And he wants Jack.

But he wants to do this right. He has no idea how to do that.

He keeps kissing Jack, chaste and sweet and chasing down the taste of whiskey on Jack’s tongue. And it makes Jack laugh, which makes his stomach tremble and clench. He wants to hear that sound _again_ and _again_.

Jack laughs, soft and his breath huffs along Gabe’s cheek. He nuzzles close, nose brushing against Gabe’s, and murmurs, “Let’s take this slow, alright? It’s been a while.”

His first thought is sex, which would be true, but it feels like more than that. Gabe nods. He’s not human, never has been, and despite having spent so much time walking the earth, being among humans, he doesn’t always _understand_ them.

He understands Jack, though.

**two.**

In theory, Gabe knows about courtship practices. But the most that he can find when he does research is completely useless to him. For one, Jack isn’t a woman and there’s no parents for him to approach to request permission from; not that he would even if they were still alive, because Jack’s his own man and he can make his own decisions.

Gabe hates not knowing what he’s doing. He likes having a plan, knowing each step, even if that entire plan gets blown to hell in the execution; it keeps things exciting, makes him think on his feet. He’s adaptable and it’s kept him in the game as long as it has.

Problem is that this whole… _thing_ with Jack has him feeling off-balance.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, what Jack wants or expects from him, and he’s afraid to ask because the last thing that he wants is for Jack to think he isn’t taking this seriously. He wants Jack, wants him in ways that would damn him if anyone knew, and Gabe realizes that it’s only a matter of time, now, until he falls.

Like his sister before him, his undoing will be a human man.

The thought of it should terrify him, put ice in his veins, make him stop and rethink this entire thing. But it doesn’t. He can’t imagine the last twenty years without Jack and he can’t picture the years to come without him. The very thought of continuing on without him chills him to his very core.

Something had to stick. Turns out that’s Jack.

Which brings him back to trying to figure out what he’s doing. He _knows_ what he wants from Jack and that’s the issue. Because he’s not sure how to express that want. It’s intimate and strange – but not new, because Gabe’s realized he’s felt this way for years, only never having examined it till now.

But it all feels right. He wouldn’t change a thing.

He wants Jack in his life, wants to smile and laugh with him, be at his side every moment and every day.

Gabe realizes that what he wants from Jack is _marriage_ but that seems too simple and too much all at the same time.

He finds himself admiring the wares of jewellers in the cities that they pass through, imagining Jack’s reaction, and _that’s_ what stops him dead because he doesn’t know if Jack wants the same thing.

It hurts to think that they might not.

Thoughts like that, though, are easily chased away. They’re in Berlin on assignment in the middle of December. Snow’s falling and their breath forms clouds in front of them.

Jack laughs and grabs the lapels of Gabe’s jacket, pulling him into an alley and out of sight.

The chill is swiftly forgotten, the cold of the wall at Gabe’s back is a distant thought, as Jack rocks onto the balls of his feet and kisses him.

His lips are chapped, warm, soft, and damp from the snow. Jack’s cheeks are flushed pink from the cold and Gabe pulls him closer with hands on his hips, slipping them up and under his jacket and pressing into the clothed warmth underneath.

Jack shudders and arches closer, lips falling open on a breath and there’s no taste of whiskey this time.

**three.**

“I love you,” Jack murmurs, kissing Gabe’s lips, his cheeks, his forehead. “I love you.”

_Love_.

Jack’s skin is still damp with sweat and Gabe traces the line of his spine, down to the dip right above his ass. He’d followed it earlier with his mouth, remembers the taste of salt on his lips and the way that Jack had trembled as he did.

They’re lying nude together, legs twined together and the sheets tangled around them. The room smells of sex and sweat and alcohol.

Gabe doesn’t care.

His entire world has narrowed down to the two of them. It’s just him and Jack, they’re all that matters and every little movement Jack makes against him has him shivering and heat blooming under his skin.

Jack smiles, soft and sweet as always. He curls close, head tucked under Gabe’s, and presses a light kiss to his collarbone, “You’re going to have to give me a while before I go again.”

One of Jack’s hands drops lower, caressing Gabe’s abdomen, and it makes him shiver and his cock twitches in interest. He’s ready to go again and it’s a little embarrassing, he thinks, how eager he is for this – for Jack, in particular.

But it makes Jack laugh and curl closer, “Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter…”

“What–”

Jack kisses him, deep and brief, pulling away with a nip to Gabe’s lower lip as he rolls on top of him. He straddles Gabe’s waist, sliding back until the cleft of his ass presses against Gabe’s cock and his smile turns into a cocky little grin that makes Gabe’s heart do flip-flops in his chest.

“I’ll catch up later.”

**four.**

“I love you.”

Jack smiles, touches his cheek, “I know.”

“I want you to marry me.”

“I – what?” Jack blinks. “You–”

“If you don’t want–”

“That’s not–”

“–you don’t–”

“Gabe.” Jack lays his fingers over his mouth, giving him a stern look that’s cowed the kid more times than Gabe can count. Once Gabe’s stopped trying to talk, Jack drops his hand and takes a deep breath. “You want to marry me?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” Gabe scowls. “You could just say no.”

He ignores how his heart cracks at the thought. That despite all these decades together, the kid, that Jack doesn’t actually _want_ him the way that he wants Jack. But what he knows is that love means marriage and he wants the symbolism of it; wants to show Jack off, that Jack is _his_ and no one else’s.

Jack won his heart. Gave him the home that he hadn’t known he’d been missing.

His heart is aching. He can’t imagine life without Jack. He’d rather just lie down and cease to be if Jack doesn’t want this.

“I wasn’t going to say no,” Jack replies. “I just…” He sighs. “I never thought that you would ask. You know we can’t _actually_ get married, right?”

“It doesn’t matter. But will you?”

“ _Of course_ I would, Gabe,” Jack says. He smiles softly, cards a gentle hand through Gabe’s hair and tugs him down, kissing him. “I’d always say yes to you.”

**five.**

Jack cards fingers through his hair and Gabe nuzzles into them, pressing kisses into the palms.

“We’re good?” Jack asks.

“We’re good.”

There’s still a long, pink line running down Jack’s chest in a neat Y-incision. Gabe presses his mouth to it and smooths a hand over it.

“I thought that I’d lost you,” Gabe murmurs.

Jack rubs a hand over the healed incision, face clouding in a frown of remembered pain. “I’d thought it was over.”

“That what you want?”

Looking down at him, Jack cups his face and pulls him up to kiss him properly.

“Not without you.”

**(one).**

Gabe leans against the doorframe of their kitchen, watching Jack do the dishes – despite the fact that they _just_ bought a dishwasher, which was quite exciting, but Jack’s still old-fashioned as always.

“Will you go out with me?”

Jack clutches the plate he’s washing to his chest, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. “I – Gabe, are you asking me on a _date_?”

“No, I thought I’d invite you to bed outside. Yes, I’m asking you on a date.”

Jack blinks, “Gabe, we’re _married_.”

“Thought you’d always say yes to me, Jack?”

He goes red to his ears, “I meant it.”

“So? What’s stopping you now?”

“Nothing! I’m not saying no! I’m just… what brought this on?”

“I’ve never taken you on a date,” Gabe replies, taking the plate from Jack’s hands and setting it aside. He brushes the soap bubbles from Jack’s shirt. “I married you before I took you on a date. Fact is, I would’ve married you after I kissed you the first time.”

“Was I that good?”

“Yeah,” Gabe says, smiling. “You were.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** first date  
>  **Words:** 1593 words
> 
> I'm not quite sure if this fits the prompt precisely and I realize that my summary is terrible, but I tried. I wanted to experiment a little bit and since the focus for this week is fluff... enjoy all the fluff because I'm gonna be rotting your teeth with it. ;)


End file.
